Have A nice Day
by Angelwinchester
Summary: Dean's a cop and Sam runs A coffee Shop, angst happends, love happends. Hell Life happends. Fluff Sex and Twist and Turns. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Have a nice Day!

He puts The Coffee on the Counter  
Before He takes His Seat  
And slides the sugar closer to him  
He knows he likes it sweet  
Then he lingers with busy fingers  
Waiting For his smile  
They talk about the rainy weather  
He's thinking a the while  
What he wants to say  
Is I can love a man like you  
O how I wish you knew  
I have seen you're good and kind  
Strong enough for two  
You could sweep me off my feet  
And carry me away  
But all he says is "Have a Nice day"

Dean walks into a little coffee shop like he always does after work. The man behind the counter already has his coffee waiting for him and slides the sugar closer to him. Dean flashes his smile at him and starts bitching about the rain they've been having for a week now. He doesn't want to bore the poor man behind the counter with his boring ass desk job down at the station. Dean is, sorry was, a police officer until he got shoot about six months ago in the line of duty. Since he can't really walk all that well any longer he is now stuck working behind a desk filing paper work and trying desperately not to fall asleep.  
If he wanted to work behind the desk he would have went to college instead of the academy. So everyday he leaves at 5pm and walks across the street to this hole in the wall coffee shop and has small talk with the gigantic hottie behind the counter. He knew he had been coming here to much when the guy started to slide the sugar over to him and had his coffee ready every Monday thru Friday. He wonders sometimes what it would be like to just quit the flirting bullshit and ask the dude out, but every time he leaves the guy just say "Have A Nice Day" and he goes home to his lonely apartment and comes back the next day.

He winks once and then he's gone  
He's got time to kill  
And in his dreams he's leaving with him  
He knows some day he will

Sam watches the man leave and smiles his big goofy smile at the wink the guys tosses his way on the way out. Sometimes he wishes he had to courage to say just what he wants to say, but he knows one day he will be leaving with that man. He just wishes he had the strength to do say more then "Have A Nice Day". So Sam goes back to waiting on a few more customers before closing up shop. He has an interview over at the new factory the came to town. It should bring some life back to this small town at least that is what Dean had said not moments ago to him.

Sam leaves the Café' and walks home to his apartment so that he can feed the dogs and let them out before heads over to the factory, once he gets there he sees the lovely eviction notice on his door. He rips it off and shoves his way inside the small one bedroom to be greeted by Harley and Sadie jumping all over him wanting to go outside and do there business.

Dean is at home sitting on his couch watching some coverage on the new factory. They where almost officially finished building the damn thing, and now where buying out some buildings for parking garages and such. He was just about to change the channel when he saw the one of the buildings that the factory had grabbed was the one with his coffee shop in it. His face fell into a frown without him even realizing it. What the fuck! They can't do this to him, what the hell was he supposed to do after work now. It's bad enough he has to breathe that toxic mess they were going to pumping into his clean air. Now he can't even have coffee with his secret crush.

The next day Dean found himself standing out side the Café' staring at the sign that said. "Going out of business, last day they would be open was Friday." He walked inside and over to the counter where his coffee was waiting for him.

"Hey there, sorry to here about the shop man, I'm gonna miss coming here everyday." Dean said with a wink and a smile.

"Yeah, I may even miss seeing you in everyday rotting out your teeth with all that sugar you drink." Sam retorted.

"So, how did your interview go?"  
"I didn't go, I mean I can't work for someone who not only took my mom's café' but my home as well."

Dean frowned and looked up to Sam's face, it was covered in tears. Dean couldn't care to see Sam so heart broken so without thinking he reached up and touched the young mans face. Dean let his thumb brush away the tears as he brought his lips to Sam's. Soft lips pressed to his, his heart beating a thousand miles, what the hell did he just do. What was Dean doing, why wasn't Sam punching Dean in his face.

"Well it's about damn time!" Sam said.

"Hey, you could have made the first move man!" Dean laughed back at him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that you wanted this to, I've only been throwing myself at you forever now . . .? Sam was shut up by Dean's lips on his again. This time it was harder, more urgent.

"You could of just told me to shut the hell up you know." Sam laughed out.

"This way was so much more fun." Dean smiled at him

"Would you like to come up to my apartment, that is while I still have one anyway?"

"That would be great Sammy, and I am totally sure we can work on that. You will find something great around here. My momma always said when one door closes another one opens. So who's to say that now that this door is closing a better one won't be opening for you now?"

"That is very insightful Dean. Really."

They walk up to Sam's apartment and sit around and talk for what seems like hours with Harley and Sadie laying at there feet. The dogs seem to love there new friend and it does not go unnoticed by Sam. The dogs never take to anyone like that, not even his ex. Jared leans over and cups Dean's face and pulls him into a soft kiss that kicks right over to a hot and heavy kiss. Both men's hearts are pounding high in there chests, breathing becoming a problem not to mention the heat that Sam feels on his thigh. Why does this have to happen now, he finds a guy he maybe able to settle down with just as his life starts to really suck. Dean realizes right away that the mood has changed, at least for Sam anyway.

"Did I do something wrong Sammy?"

"No no no, really, it's just that I can't believe that this is happening right now. I mean the whole one door speech, yeah I was planning on moving back to Texas to stay with my momma and dad till I found something, then in walk you and now… I just… I don't know what to do."

"Hey, listen to me Sam. We do not have to do anything that you don't want to do. You know that right? As for everything else, we can figure it out. I don't know, it's just I don't want to lose you just as I got you. It's not like we don't know each other, technically we've had about a hundred dates. "

Sam is laughing whole heartedly at that last comment and Dean just smiles at him knowing already what he wants to say.

"Sam, Sammy, I want you to move in with me. I mean yeah we just started this today, but I have two bedrooms and a big yard for the dogs, and we can talk about rent or whatever later. I just I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave, and if by chance something would happen and we wouldn't work out I would hope we could at least be really good friends. If after words you decide that you want to go home to Texas I will even pay for you to get there. Just think about that ok, please."

Sam goes to answer him with his face dropped open in surprise. He never saw that coming, it totally hit him out of left field somewhere. Just as he goes to say something though Dean kisses him and puts a finger to his mouth as to say shh. Dean then gets up and walks to the door.

"Think it over tonight Sam and call me tomorrow, the number is in your phone I stuck it in there while you were in the restroom earlier, and Sammy, Have a nice day!


	2. The Call

Chapter 2

The Call

The Next day Dean's Jogging down the road cussing himself for forgetting his ipod on his desk before he left, when his cell phone started screaming at him to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hey, Dean, this is Sam. I was just wondering if, well, if you still wanted me to umm….."

"Yes! I still want you to stay with me Sammy. I told you I don't wanna loose you as soon as I got you." Dean butted in as soon as he realized Sam wasn't gone be able to spit it out.

"I will pay you something, and I promise to not be much trouble."

"We'll talk about that when the time comes, as of right now I just want you to get settled."

"Thanks a lot Dean; really, this means a lot to me. I need to be out of this apartment by the end of the week, so when ever good for you is good for me.

"How about I give you a call later tonight and we will go to dinner and talk about it?"

"That work, I guess I will talk to you soon then Dean.

"That you will Sammy, that you will."

With that they hung up the phone, Dean and Sammy both letting out a much needed breath. Dean went back to his jog while Sam started packing up his life.

Sam had work thru the entire day packing up every room but his bedroom. He glances at the clock and start's to get a nervous feeling. Its 8:00 and Dean still hasn't called him yet, maybe he changed his mind, and maybe he doesn't want Sam to move in with him anymore. It's not like they know each other all that well to begin with. Just then His cell phone vibrates in his back pocket and he is ripped from his thoughts as he hears Dean's voice on the other end apologizing for the lateness of the call. He had got held up at the station and got lost in a mile of paper work. They agreed to just meet at the diner in an hour which gave both boys plenty of time to get showered and dressed.

An hour later Dean's sitting at a small table for two, sweaty palms and nervousness in his gut. What if Sam decides that he doesn't want to be with him, what if Sam decides that they are better of as friends? Just then Sam walks over to the table and leans down to kiss Dean and then backs up fast forgetting there in public, he doesn't know how out that Dean is, being a cop and all.

Dean looks at him like Sam just punched him in the gut, hurt all over his face. He was right; Sam just wants to be friends. Well he's not going to force himself onto Sam; if Sam wants him he's right here.

"Sorry," Sam Says. "I wanted to kiss you, I just didn't know if I could.

Dean laughs a little, "You can kiss me anytime Sammy, anytime at all." Then he cussed himself for being so insecure.

"I didn't know if you were out at work or not, just didn't want you to get shit for sucking on some guys tongue" Sam say's as he bites his lip, his dimples in full force at this point.

"Your dimples are going to be the death of me you know that. You are so hot Sammy; I just can't stop thinking about you. As for work, they've all known I was into guys before I knew I was into guys, so we have absolutely nothing to worry about there at all."

"That's good, well now that's settled, let's eat. I am so totally starving." Sam laughs out.

A little while later as Dean is staring at Sam in complete we at how much this man has eaten, they both decided on the move in two days time. Sam having an interview the next morning for a bank loan to open his own shop and Dean having to work the late shift at the station it was just the perfect day to do it. After dinner they walked each other to the cars, and Dean cupped Sam's face bringing himself up to Sam to slide his tongue into Sam's open mouth. There tongues gliding along one another as Sams hand traveled down Deans back to cup his ass and press his now rock hard dick against denim. Dean moan's into Sam's mouth not wanting to rape Sam in a parking garage pulled himself away and took a deep breath.

"Damn, we keep this up we will be giving the whole fucking town a show." Dean blurted out.

"How about we hold off on the physical stuff, at least for tonight anyway, not saying that I don't want you though cause God knows you've had me fucking hard for over and hour."

"Really, I made you that excited." Dean smiled.

"Dean, you've made me that excited for over a damn year. We can wait a few more days before I fuck you into next week."

Dean's eyes got wide and his dick, if possible, got a hell of a lot harder. The thought of Sam pounding into his ass made him pray Wednesday got here fast. Sam got sense he made Dean a tad bit hornier and he didn't want to be that mean so he ran his hand over Dean's denim covered cock causing Dean's eyes to roll into the back of his head. Sam slid his tongue deep into Dean's mouth as his other hand slid down the back of Deans jeans, gripping is tight ass. "You want me to fuck you Dean". "You want my huge fucking cock in your tight ass; you want me to fuck you so hard you feel me for a week." "Maybe you want me to fuck you with my tongue first, get you all open for me."

Dean's mind was gone; this was the hottest fucking thing ever. He hasn't come in his pants since he was fucking thirteen but he was about to now, and he didn't give a shit. The thought of Sam doing any of those things to him made him want to just drop to his knees and suck Sam dry. He wanted to taste him, he wanted to mark him, hell he wanted Sam to make him his. "Sammy, I'm gonna cum."

Sam started to rub faster as he brought his two fingers up to Dean's mouth. "Suck them." He blurts out, and Dean does. Just then Sam shoves his hand down the back of Deans jeans and pushed his finger deep into Deans tight ass and Dean just let's go, grabbing on Sam, shoving his tongue into Sam's mouth. "AHHHHHH!!!! FUCK SAMMY!!!!!. Dean shoot's his hot cum deep into his boxers and Sam just holds him so he doesn't fall over.

Sam then takes his hand and shoves it down the front of Deans jeans getting just enough on his fingers and brings them to his mouth. Dean's eyes are wide with hunger, as Sam sucks them into his own mouth. "You taste fucking great!"

They kiss goodbye, Dean still not being able to believe what the hell just happened and Sam starts to walk away.

"By the way Dean, Have a nice night."

Deans thinking to himself, I already fucking did and smiles back.


	3. The move

Chapter 3 (The Move)

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I only use them for my own personal reasons.

Dean and Sam are finishing moving in the last of Sam's things into Dean apartment, both men sweating and out of breath. The last week has been one hell of week to Sam, he went from no home, no man, no job, to a great man that he is now living with and he got his loan so that he can open up his own place. Dean has been great to him and he thinks he maybe falling in love with the man. They haven't had sex yet, only a few hand jobs here and there, but they want to take some parts of there relationship slow.

Dean was bringing in the last of Sam's things as Sam was taking a picture out of a box and putting next to his bed stand in the guest room that he will be sleeping in. He didn't want to yet share Dean's bed, just in case this didn't work out. He didn't want to think that way, but his heart has been broken so many times. Dean smiles at him as he sees the picture of Sam and his parent's.

"That's a really cute picture of you and your folks, you look a lot like your mother there Sammy."

"Yeah, she's been a great mum, but that's my step dad. I never got to meet my real dad; he wasn't ever around after mum got pregnant with me."

"O god, I'm sorry Sammy."

"Hey, its okay, I can't really miss a man I have never met. I mean I've asked mum about him and she's told me stories and what he was like and all. That's all I need to know, I mean if I ever meet then yeah okay, if not then no skin off my ass you know."

"There you go, way to think babe."

Sam smiles and Dean and shakes his head, his face in a full blush at the term of endearment. Dean walks over and kisses him and asks him if he wanted help to get situated. When Sam said that he would just like to unpack alone, Dean didn't take offence he just went into the kitchen and started making dinner for them. Sam went back to taking his things out of his boxes and placing everything where he wanted it to be. He had to have his bedroom just right so that he could sleep well at night. Things just had to be in a certain place where ever he lived. His bedroom was always the same.

Sam went into the kitchen to hunt down his boyfriend and came across him dancing over the stove singing a song he had never heard of, and he just smiled at the sight. He still couldn't believe this was all happening, here he was standing in a kitchen where his man was cooking THEM dinner. His mother would just die laughing if she knew this. She believed that all the good men were taken and gone and Sam was gonna be stuck with dickhead and assholes with the rest of his life.

Sam walked up to Dean and put his arms around the young mans waist, and kissed him on his cheek. Dean turned, and wrapped his hand around the back of Dean's head to bring his lips to his. His tongue pushing into his lover's mouth to taste him, to get as much of him as he could, to get Sam to moan that sexy moan, to just get close to this man that he never wanted to leave. He didn't get it; he should not be getting this close to him already. Yeah they've known each other for a while, but dating this man, sleeping with this man, partially loving this man, this was all knew to him. He loves it!

"You are to good to be true Sammy, I am really gald that you are here."

"You say that now, wait till you see me in the morning!" Sam laughs out.

"I am sure you will be hot as hell baby boy, (The phone rings) Hold that thought." Deans kisses him one last time and goes to answer the phone.

When Dean comes back into the room, his face has fallen and Sam knows that he has to leave.

"That was the station, they need me in there asap. I'm sorry baby, I really don't want to have to go in there today."

"It's your Job Dean, I know you are going to get phone calls all hours of the day and night, I may as well get used to it now. It's no biggie we can have a really, really, really, hot make out session when you get home."

"O really, that is all the more reason for me to get the bad guys and get my ass home faster."

"Well that was the idea."

They give each other a quick kiss and Dean heads out to the station. Sam finishes up the dinner and eats, and then puts Dean in the fridge for when ever he gets off. Sam finishes up on his unpacking and then takes a long hot shower, its weird being in someone else's place with out them in it. Well his place now that even weirder, his and Dean's place. He set's on the couch and turns the TV on, figures he will just fry his brain till Dean comes home and then he was going to have his filthy way with him.

Dean is on a drug stake out and itching to be back home in his Sammy's arms. He can't believe how much this man has changed his life in such a short amount of time. Just then all Hell started to break loose and he was pushing himself out his squad car and running down a dark alley with his gun drawn. He was hiding around a corner whiled one of the drug dealers were shooting at him. His breath was hard and his heart was pounding in his ears, just then he turns to fire at the guy and the next thing he knows there's a pain in his stomach and there's blood flowing down his side.

Dean's partner had run up behind and nailed the guy, killing him instantly and calling an ambulance for his wounded partner. Dean managed to push his cell phone into his partners hand and say call Sammy before he passed out. On the way into the hospital Dean's partner Chris called the only Sam in Dean's phone and it went to voice mail. He left a message saying that Dean was in Ruby memorial Hospital and that Dean had asked for him just then Dean Machines just started making fucked up noises. What the hell is that noise, what the fuck is going on, HOLY SHIT!! FLATLINE!!!!


	4. Sams world crashes

Chapter 4

Sam's Life Crashes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming I love It.! So when we left our boy's we're in some trouble……

On the way into the hospital Dean's partner Chris called the only Sam in Dean's phone and it went to voice mail. He left a message saying that Dean was in Ruby memorial Hospital and that Dean had asked for him just then Dean Machines just started making fucked up noises. What the hell is that noise, what the fuck is going on, HOLY SHIT!! FLATLINE!!!!

Sam comes out of the bathroom to see the light on the answering machine flashing. He walks over to it and hits the play button as he walks into the kitchen to get a snack. All he hears is Dean, shot, and Hospital and he is already out the door and in his car on his way to Ruby Memorial. Dean best not even think of dying on him now, he just fucking found him. "I swear to god Dean, don't you fucking do this to me, not now, not ever. You fucking better be alive or I swear to god I will kill your ass!!!" Sam yell's out to know one.

Sam is flying down the road doing 80 in Dean's Impala, trying to get his ass to the hospital as soon as possible to make sure that Dean is okay. Praying that no one try's to give him any grief for being there, they really haven't come out with there relationship, that was a surprise that someone even called to let him know anything at all. Just as the thought's entered his head he was already getting out of the car and running to the front desk demanding to know where Dean was. The nurse told him to go to the ER and Dr. Morgan would be right with him to answer all of his questions.

Sam run's down the hallway and into the ER and is looking around frantically and notices a man from a picture in the house. Chris something or other, so Sam walks over to him to introduce himself and find out if he knew what was going on with Dean.

"Hey Chris, I recognize you from a picture with Dean in the Den at the house, do you know how he is doing?"

"You must be Sam; Dean's been talking about you, a lot. It was a little touch and go there for a while, he flat lined on the way in, but he's going to be fine. They just brought him out of surgery and he is in recovery. He didn't want to go in till you got here you know."

"Stubborn ass, at least he went in. I swear I don't know what I would have done. I mean, it never even occurred to me that shit like this would happen. Kinda stupid right, not expecting a cop to ever get shot, not wanting my lover to come home in a body bag or not wanting … This right here!" Sam rambled on

"I must say, not thinking it could happen never crossed my wives mind either and she bitches about it all the time now but you know, it all works out in the end. Dean's luck to have you Sam, I hope you stick around for a long time." Chris said and ushered Sam into a room where Dean was sleeping.

Sam walks over to the bed where his lover is laying there with tubes and machines hooked up to him and grabs Deans hand inside his own with tears coming down his cheeks. "Baby you need to wake up for me, you need to be okay". Dean squeezes his hand just a little and Sam smiles. "I knew you were too stubborn to go anywhere, Chris is here with you too." Dean's eyes open and look around the room and settle on Chris who is standing there smiling from ear to ear and Dean drifts back off to sleep. Sam kisses Dean's forehead and sits in the chair next to the bed and just holds his lover, protecting him as if to say "try to make me move away from him and you will die and horrible and painful death".

Dean spent over 2 weeks in the hospital recovering from his injuries and Sam only left to check on the dogs and get cleaned up. Dean kept telling him to go sleep in a real bed but of course Sam refused. They are sitting in Dean's room and Dean Looks up at Sam who was packing up Deans things preparing for his discharge later on in the day.

"You are more then I could ever wish for Sammy, I can't believe you stayed here with me the entire time. I think Chris likes you a lot too."

"YOU scared the LIVING hell out of me Dean. I thought you were dead, or you were going to die, and I just couldn't loose you. I couldn't loose you when I just found you." Dean tried to interrupt him. "No Dean, I have things to say and I need to say them, I am not asking you to leave your job, you love it and your good at it and I would never make you choose between the two. I just ask that you try to be more careful in the future I don't want that phone call saying you didn't make it, if you haven't caught on in the last few weeks' Dean, I love you. I'm in love with you and I never saw it coming and I and so glad that I have found you." Well now that I have said it, you are free to talk." Sam laughs out that last line and then looks at his lover laying in the bed with tears coming down his face.

"Sammy come here for a second would you please." Sam walks over to Dean and Dean kisses him and then takes his hands into his. "You are so special to me and I love you too, more than I ever thought possible, you have nothing to worry about I am not going any where now that I got you. The job isn't my life and if you would have asked me to I would have left it, but I am glad that you didn't. Chad did, and that is what broke us apart and so much more. After him I never thought I could love again then in walked you and you changed everything. So yeah Sammy I love you, and I am so glad I have you in my life."

Sam cried a little then kissed Dean softly on his lips. "Let's get you out of here baby." Then he walked into the hall to see what the hold up was on Dean's discharge papers. Dean just laid there thanking god for this man in his life and he was hoping that when they go home they could totally move this relationship forward cause he didn't know how much longer he could go before he felt Sam inside him. He ached to have Sam slide his cock into his ass and he was getting tired of dreaming about it while he jacked off in the shower.

Sam took Dean home and hour later and helped him into there house. Once inside Sam took Dean into Deans bedroom and Deans face fell to the floor and he smirked up and Sam.

"I take it you are no longer in my guest room Sammy."

"Not unless you want me to be Dean, I just don't think I want to be away from you any longer. I want to wake up in your arms and I want to fall asleep next to you after we make love. I want you. . . . Always."

Dean started to kiss Sam sliding his tongue into his mouth, sucking on Sam's tongue making Sam moan into his mouth. Sam pushes Dean back away from him and then picks him up and lays him down on the bed.

"Now Dean, you know we can't at least not yet. I don't want to hurt you and you have stitches that I can tare."

"I don't give a shit Sammy; I want you inside me. . . NOW!"

"How about you calm down and relax and I promise that when you wake up you will have the best welcome home gift you have ever wanted."

Before Sam could even get in all out Dean was already a sleep and Sam just covered him up and went to the kitchen to get started on his gift.

TBC……. REVIEWS people…. Should I keep going or what? I know I leave it in the most awful places. Try to update soon… If you want me to.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5

Recovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all; I just use the boys and put them away wet! I want to thank everyone that has reviewed and made me want to keep going, this being my first Fic I have posted I am kind of excited!! Lots of Love and Keep reading and Reviewing!

Dean open's his eyes and searches the room for Sammy and doesn't see him, was this all a dream he wonders, did he not really have Sammy in his life. Just as he was about to get up to go search for him Sammy walked into the room with a big smile on his face and a tray with a burger and fries and a slice of apple pie and Dean's face lit up like he was the happiest man on earth.

"How did you sleepy babe?"

"It would have been better if you had lain down with me, but it was ok I guess." Dean said with a smile on his face.

"I had a few things to do while you were knocked out there honey, but I promise you will never have to sleep alone at night again. I am always going to be sleeping next to you for now on and not to mention waking up next to you for now on."

"Now that's what I like to hear, but if you don't mind Sammy I am starving and I am going to tare into this food before I tare into you." Dean smiles and gives Sam a wink before he takes a big bight out of his burger then moans out load.

"I take it you are heaven, and you can tare into me all you want baby, after you parents leave." Sam blurted out and then ran out of the room.

Dean took another bite out of his burger before realization of what Sam just said clicked in his head and then his mouth fell open and he jumped out of bed to go run Sam down.

"What do you mean my parents?"

"They called last night and said they would be hear today to check on you and see how you where doing. Why is there a problem Dean?"

"It's just they've never met anyone I've dated before Sammy, let alone any guy I was madly in love with. Don't get me wrong when I came out they were okay with it and didn't give me a hard time, it's just I've never felt the need to introduce anyone and they never asked. Before you say it I am not saying I don't want you to meet them and all, I just don't know how this is going to work."

"I knew most of that Dean, I talked to your mom for over and hour and she's already grilled me all on my intentions with her baby. We have come to an understanding that as long as you are my world your dad won't shoot me."

Dean smiled really big and then leaned in to give Sam a small kiss just as the door bell rang. They both looked at each other not wanting to move to open it. They knew already who was there and Dean just still wasn't sure what was waiting on him once he opened that door. Sam nervous as hell cause he has never had to meet the parents before when he was dating a guy.

"You amaze me Sammy, and you will amaze them even more. You'll see this will be okay."

"Change of heart already and you better answer the door baby."

One more quick kiss and Dean walked to the front door and opened it to find his parents standing there with there suitcase and big smiles on there faces. John and Mary have been married for now going on 40 years and they love there son. They are thrilled to finally meet someone else in Dean's life. From talking to Sam on the phone Mary has already fallen in love with the young man and couldn't stop talking about him to John. She was thrilled when she looked behind Dean and saw the young handsome man standing there looking all nervous.

Dean hugged his parents and kissed them both on there cheeks before walking them over to a very nervous Sam and introduced them all. Mary took Sam into her arm's like she has known him for year's rather then seconds and John smiled at the young man while he shock his hand and then looked at Dean and said good job on this one son.

"It's really nice to finally get to meet one of Dean's boyfriends Sam. I am really glad you called to tell us of his accident." Mary smiled out.

"We didn't get a chance to grab a hotel son, but if you don't want your parents here we can call around after we relax a few minutes. You know me, and my ass is tired and I want a beer." John laughed out the last part.

"Don't be ridiculous you two can have the guest room, well as soon as I get my stuff out of there anyway. (Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and brought it back to John) Here you go sir, and no Dean you can't have one with your pain medication."

"Your know fun Sammy, and quit sucking up to my parents already would ya, your gonna make me look bad and there gonna want to trade me in for you."

"Wait, why is Sam's things in the guest room, don't tell me you two are having an argument already. I like him Dean, he's good for you whatever you did you better fix it right now young man." Mary told her son and went to walk away.

"No, we aren't fighting nor have we yet, I just moved out of the guest room a few days ago cause I wasn't sure of a lot of things yet, but after I almost lost him I realized I didn't want to spend a single night without him again." Sam said with a blush and a smile.

"I am glad he has you Sam, you two will be good for each other, now you boys hungry I can whip something up real fast."

"Actually I already cooked Mrs. Winchester, there are burgers and fries and a homemade apple pie in the kitchen if you all want."

"Oh my god son, don't you ever fuck this up I can't even get your mother to bake." John laughed out as he practically ran into the kitchen to help himself.

John and Mary walk into the kitchen and Dean grabs Sam into a tight embrace and slowly kisses him. Sam just smiles up at his lover and then walks him into the kitchen to follow Dean's parents. Sam serves dinner to everyone and they gather around the table and Dean and Sam tell the tale of how they have come to be together and Mary and John listen and nod taking it all in before Mary speaks up to tell them both that fate has brought them together and fate will keep them together.

Later on in the evening when everyone is tucked in for the night Sam is out on the front porch on the phone with his mother. He's so happy that Dean's parents are totally okay with them that he had to call and tell the one person in his life that has always accepted him for him and nothing else. He also needed to talk to her to get the fact that he has yet to tell Dean about him being adopted and not knowing his real parents. He also needed to get off his chest that he has fallen head over hills in love with Dean and is already thinking babies, white picket fences, and marriage.

Sam's mom told him to just take it all one day at a time, and that she agreed with Dean's parent's, fate has a funny way of making things happen, so if he and Dean are meant to be then they will be. Sam told his mother that he loved her and that he would call her again in a couple of days, and as he hung up his cell phone and the tears came down his face, he stared up at the star filled sky and wondered. What his life would have been life if he knew who is parents were, would he be here today with this man, in this house, so much in love.

Just when he was getting ready to turn around and go back into the house to go lay next to his lover, Dean had come up behind him with a blanket draped over him and wrapped Sam up in both him and the warmth of the blanket.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you crying?"

"It's just, I think we need to talk Dean, there are some things that I would like to talk to you about"

"Uh, that doesn't sound like something I want to hear? Please tell me you are not breaking up with me while my parents are here Sammy, you promised me you wouldn't leave me. You promised."

"I'm not going anywhere Dean, it's just with you parents here it brought up some feelings and I just wanted to talk to you about it."

"You can talk to me about anything Sammy, what is it?"

"Well, first off I love you parents, I always pictured mine were just like them. Before you say anything, I say that because I don't know my parents I was adopted. I mean I love my mom, my adopted mom that is, and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world. It's just I always wondered where I came from and why I ended up with out them. I have also realized that I want to be with you for the rest of my life Dean. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Sammy, baby, listen. If you want to, we can look for your parents, hell I'm a cop I can do that. As for everything else, it's about time I was hoping you would catch up to me. My parent's adore you; they just can't get over how polite and shit you are. My life has been threatened if you ever leave me they will kill me." Dean smiles and kisses his boyfriend and drags him into the house out of the cold. "Let's go to sleep Sammy."

"I don't wanna sleep Dean, I wanna be inside you. I wanna taste you, and I wanna make love to you, then and only then do I wanna fuck you into the mattress till you can feel me for a month every time you move."

Deans cock got instantly hard and he picked Sam up and ran up the stairs caring Sam and pushed his way into there bedroom and threw him onto the bed and started hungrily kissing him. His tongue pushing its way into Sam's mouth moans coming from both of them, there hard cocks pushing against each other.

"Sammy, you have a dirty little mouth on you, and we are not stopping this time. I want your cock in my ass and I want it now!"

Sam rolled them both over so that he was on top of Dean, he reached for the bottom of Deans t-shirt and ripped it off of him and attacked Deans nipples with his teeth and tongue. Licking it gently and taking it in between his teeth and pulling just enough to make Dean squirm. Dean trying to get his mouth back onto Sam's and Sam to busy with his mouth to allow it.

Sam's hand snaked down to the waste ban of Dean's sweats and let his hand slip into it touching hot, hard flesh. Dean arched up into Sam's touch, his mouth opened wide and his eyes in amazement at what was happening. Sam let his tongue travel from Dean's nipples down his stomach and down the length of Dean's cock. Pre cum already pouring out of the tip of Dean's engorged member Sam licked the sweet and salty fluid off the top before inhaling his entire length. Dean couldn't help it, he was so turned on, so horny and so hot that he came up off the bed and almost chocked Sam.

Sam not giving a fuck continued sucking his cock greedily; enjoying everything he was doing to his lover. He let his fingers find there way to Dean's mouth, and as soon as Dean sucked them into his mouth, working them over getting them nice and wet, Sam took them and found his way to Dean's tight opening. "Sammy please, I need you in me, if you keep it up I'm gonna bust in your mouth." Just then Sam slipped in one finger, feeling Dean's tight pucker squeeze him. Then two fingers searching for that spot, there it is. Dean couldn't control himself, his whole body got hot and everything he has had built up was released into Sam's mouth. "FUCK!!!! SAMMMMMYYYYI"MFUCKINGCOMINGOMFG!!!!!!

Sam drank down everything Dean had to offer still keeping his fingers inside him. Once Dean rode out his orgasm Sam stuck in yet one more finger and the produced a bottle of lube and handed it to dean. "Get ready baby, (he takes his shirt off) I want you to put that on me so that I can make you mine (He unzips his pants with his free hand) I love you baby." Realizing he couldn't finish with one hand, he let his finger leave Deans ass long enough to take off everything else then repositioned himself in front of his lover. Dean opened the bottle and slicked up his man's large cock and then positioned it in front of his opening. "FUCK Sammy, you are so fucking huge."

"I'll go slow baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Sam, just do it. I want you so fucking bad."

Sam pushes the head of his monster cock into his lover, Dean biting down on his bottom lip as he did. Slowly Sam pushed his dick inside and slowly Dean let out his breath. Once Sam was balls deep into Dean's tight ass Dean reach around Sam and gripped his waist holding him there. "Don't move yet; let me get used to you first." Sam trying to control himself did as Dean told him to and didn't move. Dean giving in first started moving his ass on his own; he knew Sammy needed the friction and if he was honest so did him. Sam catching on started rocking his hips finally pulling out and pushing back in slowly, trying to find that angle that would make this great for Dean.

"Okay Sammy, fuck me, fuck me hard. Move damn it." Sam took that as a "let's rock" and pulled all the way out and then plowed back in balls deep and his Deans prostate straight on causing Dean to come all the way off the bed. Sam picked Dean up so that Dean's legs were wrapped around his back and Dean's hand around his neck and there lips together. "O fuck Sammy your so fucking huge, I fucking feel you every where. So good Sam so fucking good." Sam starts fucking into Dean harder and faster feeling his orgasm build quickly. "I'm not going to last long Dean; I am going to fucking come deep inside you baby."

Sam reaches between them wrapping his big hand around Dean's now hard again dick and starts stroking him just as fast as he is plowing into Dean's ass. Dean's dead thrashing about screaming in ecstasy and then Sam lost it. "FUCK DEAN!!! SO !!!!! Followed by Dean's ass clenching around his cock as Dean reached his second orgasm that night and shot his load up between the two of them.

The both fall back onto the bed out of breath and speechless then the look at each other and start laughing when they here "FUCK YOU TWO ARE LOUD!!!!"


	6. No one needs to know

Chapter 6

No one needs to know

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if you see fit to give me a nekkid Dean for my birthday I will forever be grateful!! Now on with the story….

**3 months later……**

Dean is sitting on the couch looking down at a letter that he and Sam have been waiting for. He was expecting what he found when he opened the letter, he's just glad he didn't wait for Sam to come home to open it with him. This last three months with Sam have been amazing, his family loves Sam he so does all of his co-workers. They were just starting to even talk about finding a place together. Sam's coffee shop had taken off and was a huge success, and Dean was promoted to lead Detective last week. Now with this information will all this change, will they both be back at the begging looking for love somewhere else. Will Sam feel sick with this information and more importantly why doesn't Dean feel sick about it. It's not at all normal to be in a relationship with your brother, even if you didn't know it was your brother. Just like clock work Sam came walking through the door and over to where Dean was on the couch and leaned into him to give him a kiss, not expecting his lover to no kiss him back he knew something was very wrong.

"What's going on Dean?"

"We need to talk Sammy?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME DEAN! NOT NOW, NOT WHEN I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Calm down Sam, I got your adoption papers today and you need to fucking read them before jumping down my fucking throat!."

Sam snatched the papers off the coffee table not understanding what Dean would be so worked up over and then dropped them and ran out of the house crying. He was half way to know where when he finally stopped and pulled his car to the side of the road and just started to think. So what, Dean just didn't want to fuck his brother, how the hell could this happen to him now, just when he thought he had found the love of his life it would be taken away from him. Just when he was finally happy, and, wait why he wasn't freaking out about this, you're in love with your brother Sam, your fucking brother. Well that was the problem wasn't it and what the hell was Dean thinking, was he at there home packing up his shit and making Sam move back into the guest room, or worse out of the house now that this happened. Without thinking or even knowing when Sam had turned the car around and was standing in there're bedroom where Dean laid holding on to a over grown stuffed animal that Sam had one him a few months back at there local fair. So he wasn't freaked out either. Sam slipped into bed behind Dean and wrapped him into his arms without Dean even knowing he was there, of course once he made contact Dean about jumped out of his skin.

"You came back, I figured you would be half way across the country by now."

"Dean, this doesn't change how I feel about you, it doesn't change anything at all. You are still the man that I am in love with and you always will be, but I will understand if this just is too weird for you and you don't want to be with me anymore. Before you say anything yeah I know I should be freaked out and if it was anyone else I would be, but it's you baby."

"So you just don't want to acknowledge that we are brothers, or that my parents never even told me that had another child after me."

"If you want to tell your, our, parent's go right ahead Dean. Like I said the balls in your court, I guess I can go back to sleeping in the guest room if you like."

"Don't you fucking dare, you will be sleeping beside me for the rest of your life, and I don't give a shit if you're my fucking brother or not, your mine. You're my soul Sammy, you're my reason for breathing."

"Chic Flick Dude! OMG, your such a girl." Sam laughed out as hard as he could, and Dean smacked him with the stuffed tiger and looked wounded.

"I was having a moment you asshole, besides you have said worse then that to me."

"I love you to Dean, even if you will be getting fucked by your little brother's cock later on."

"That's kinda hot if you think about it, I think I found my new favorite kink Sammy, You!" Dean put on his evil grin and captured Sam's lips before the young man could say a word.

Sam let his tongue find it's way into Deans mouth and let his hands rip his older brother's shirt off over his head. "Mine Dean, all mine". "No one needs to know Sammy, nothing has changed".

"I want you inside me Sammy, I want you right now". Dean grabbed Sam's hard cock with a surprisingly lubed hand and inched his ass right above his brother's hot erection. As he lowered himself onto Sam's prick he felt his insides stretch like it was his first time. Sam tried hard to not move, he knew Dean had to get used to being filled with him, he wasn't at all small in the cock department. Just as Sam's balls were touching Dean's ass Dean yelled at Sam to move. "O yes Sammy, yes Dean screamed in sublime agony. O, God! Oh God! Fuck Sammy, fuck me hard little brother!

With Dean's words Sam flipped Dean over onto his back and angles his cock as to make sure he hit that spot deep inside his lover, his partner, his brother, and then he heard it. "HOOLLLLYYYY SHHIIIIITTTTT SAMMMMMMMYYYY! YOURSOFUCKINGBIG!" Dean's cock shot his hot white liquid heat up into the air and all over his stomach and Sam's chest. "I didn't even touch you Dean, fuck that was so fucking hot." Dean's ass clenched tightly around Sams thick prick and Sam couldn't take it anymore. "FUCK DEANSOTIGHTSOTIGHT!!! AHHHH!!!COMINGDEANFUCKIFUCKINGLOVEYOU!!!!!" with that Sam had came deep into Dean's tight ass and they collapsed onto each other, Dean bringing Sam into his arms as to protect him from the world.

"That was fucking hot Sammy, shit, I will never give you up without a fight."

"I'm glad Dean, because I don't want to give you up either. I must sleep now, you are incredible. You my dear are my world, I love you."

"I love you too Sammy."

So they both drift off to sleep holding onto each other knowing that nothing between them had changed. It was just a peace of paper to give Sam closure to a chapter of his past. He wanted to know his parent's and he now knows, but no one else needed to know. No one else could ever come between the love that they share, and besides one day they may be his parents for real if he could ever give Dean that damn ring in his pocket.

The End…… Maybe a sequel? What you think? I got other story ideas too… working on a twilight/Supernatural crossover right now. Let me know what you think and thanks for all the support on this one. I should have my crossover up soon "bitten".


End file.
